


뱀파이어와 광신도 / The Vampire and The Fanatic

by 46er



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kid Teru, Meet Again, Vampire Light
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46er/pseuds/46er
Summary: 곱상하게 생긴 미청년이 한 여성의 목을 물고 있는 모습을 봤을 때, 미카미는 그가 자신이 생각한 신이라는 사실을 알아보았다.





	뱀파이어와 광신도 / The Vampire and The Fanatic

　최근 들어 연쇄적으로 일어나는 사건이 있다. 이 사건의 특징은 피해자의 유가족뿐만 아니라 다른 이들의 뇌리에도 강렬하게 박혀있었다. 피해자들의 목에는 길고 날카로운 것이 박혔던 듯한 구멍이 나있으며, 몸 속의 피는 마르고 말라 단 한방울도 남아있지 않았다 하더라. 마치 뱀파이어가 저지른 것처럼 보이는 모습이었다. 판타지 소설을 한 번이라도 읽은 사람이라면 다들 그리 생각할 법 했다. 그 광경조차도 괴이로워, 목격자들은 그 모습을 생생하게 기억하였다.

　문제는 그 어떤 흔적도 남아있지 않아 범인을 알기 어렵다는 사실이었다. 구멍이 치아 정도의 크기라는 것이 지금까지 알아낸 전부였다. 지문이 남아있다거나 가해자를 목격한 이도 없더라. CCTV의 기록도 깨끗하다. 피해자들 사이에는 어떠한 연결점도 없었기에 용의자를 걸러내기도 어렵구나. 수사의 성과는 전무하고, 용의자들은 무죄로 판정되기를 계속. 사건은 여전히 끊이지 않는다. 

　가장 최근의 피해자는 중년의 남녀 둘이었다. 전과 다를바 없이 몸 속의 피는 절무하고 목에는 구멍이 나있다 하였지. 흡혈귀 이야기가 아무리 비현실적이라고는 하나 그 현장을 직접 보게 된다면 누구나 동의하게 될 정도였다. 의학에 통달한 이들의 도움에도 실마리가 잡히지 않더랬다. 여론조작을 위해 일부러 그렇게 보이도록 한 것이라고 봐야 현실적이겠지만, 진실을 알지 못하니 알 수 없다. 다만 경찰들이 수사에 매달릴 뿐. 

　“왔구나, 테루.” 

　장례식장으로 들어선 미카미에게 인사를 건낸 이는 그의 이모였다. 눈 바로 아래가 붉게 물들어있었기에 그녀가 울었음을 쉽게 알 수 있었다. 하지만 미카미는 그녀에게 위로를 건내기 보다는 위로를 받아야할 입장이었다. 소년은 묵묵히, 조심스레 발을 옮긴다. 이곳이 장례식장임을 모를 만큼 어린 나이는 아녔으니까. 그리고 이 장례식의 대상이 누구인지도 알고 있었다.

　미카미는 곧 제 앞에 펼쳐진 광경을 보며 두 눈을 껌벅였다. 꽃들 사이의 검은 액자 안에서 저를 바라보는 익숙한 얼굴의 여성. 바로 그의 어머니였다. 미카미는 곧 깨달을 수 있었다. 최근 유명하던 흡혈귀 사건의 피해자, 중년의 두 남녀. 그 중 한 명은 저의 어머니가 틀림 없으리라. 다른 한 명은 제 어머니와 재혼하겠다 말하였던 그 남자일 것이다. 미카미는 어머니처럼 제 정의를 부정하였던 그 남자를 기억하고 있었다. 

　미카미는 악을 싫어했다. 정의는 그의 목표이고 목적이였으며 마땅히 행해야하는 일이었지. 허나 그의 어머니는 그것을 부정했다. 미카미 본인은 그리 생각했다. 자신의 정의에 대한 믿음이 엄청났기에. 유달리 뉴스를 즐겨보는데다 주변 소식에 귀가 밝던 미카미는 흡혈귀 사건의 피해자들에 대해서도 자연스럽게 접하게 되었으며 그러면서 그 믿음이 더욱 강해졌다. 그 피해자들 중 다수는 그와 같은 동네 혹은 근처에 살던 이들인데, 미카미의 기준으로 악이었던 이들이기 때문이다. 놀라운 우연이 아닐 수 없다. 하지만 미카미는 이를 알지 못하였다. 다만 극단적인 권선징악의 사상이 강해지는 일만 남았지.

　문득 실감이 난다. 그러자 만족감인지, 행복인지 알 수 없을 무언가의 감정이 그를 채웠다. 기뻤다. 미카미는 그것이 분명 신의 심판일 것이라 확신하였다. 내 정의가 인정받은 거야. 내가 옳다. 신이 그들을 모두 심판했으니까. 그릇된 생각이었으나 아무도 알지 못하였기에 지적할 수 없었다. 장례식을 끝마친 미카미는 평소와 다를바가 없었다.

*

　초겨울이라 슬슬 찬 바람이 몰아치기 시작한다. 미카미는 늦은 시각의 거리를 홀로 걸었다. 별 하나 없는 도시에서 빛을 내는 것은 하늘 위의 달과 가로등뿐이었기에 사방이 컴컴하더라. 아직 어린 나이의 소년에겐 위험할텐데도 미카미는 조용히 집으로 향했다. 아무도 없음을 알면서도. 그러나 상관 없었다, 혼자 있는 게 익숙했으니까. 그래도 최대한 빨리 짐을 챙겨 이모 집으로 옮겨야할 것이다.

　유난히 조용한 거리를 걷던 중 무언가 아득, 물어뜯는 듯한 소리가 어렴풋이 들려왔다. 어두침침한 골목 사이에서. 불안한 낌새에 미카미는 곧장 숨을 죽였다. 무슨 일이 일어난 거라면, 누군가 위험에 처했다면. 혹시나 하는 생각에 그는 골목으로 조심스레 다가갔다. 도울 수 있다면 도와야한다. 미카미는 또래답지 않게 정의감이 넘치었기에 그리 행동할 수 있었다.

　현장이 눈에 들어오자 숨이 턱 막혀왔다. 곱상하게 생긴 미청년이 한 여성의 목을 물고 있었다. 바닥에는 아무렇게나 널부러진 남성이 흐느적거리고 있더라. 당황도 잠시, 문득 일전에 뉴스에서 보았던 그 사건을 떠올린다. 어머니를 심판하였을 신. 그리고… 제 앞의 청년. 미카미는 깨달았다. 당신이다. 소년의 얼굴이 한 순간 밝게 물들며, 단 한 단어를 내뱉었다.

　“신!”

　청년의 시선이 곧장 미카미에게로 향했다. 그러자 어둠 속에 감추어져있던 청년의 눈이 시선에 들어왔다. 선명히 빛을 발하는, 붉은 색. 매혹적이라기보단 오싹해보이는 눈이었다. 날카로운 눈매는 독기를 품은 채 번뜩였지. 섬뜩한 아름다움이란 말이 더없이 어울리는 유일한 존재렸다. 미카미는 들뜬 심정을 감출 수가 없었다. 누구보다 고고하고, 아름다운 신! 최근 유명하던 그 사건의 주인공임에 틀림없어. 악을 심판한 그 분이다. 나의 신. 세계의 정의. 미카미는 라이토가 자신을 봤다는 사실엔 아랑곳하지 않고서 피해자들에 대하여 줄줄이 나열하였다.

 

　와중에 청년, 라이토는 당황하고 있었다. 왠 어린 아인가 하여 해치우려 했더니, 겁먹기는 커녕 밝은 얼굴로 말을 내뱉는 게 아닌가. 당신 맞죠? 피해자들에 대해 말한 미카미가 곧 묻자, 라이토는 일단 고개를 끄덕였다. 맞는 말이기도 했으니. 허나 그는 등 뒤에 숨긴 길고 날카로운 손톱을 드러내고자 천천히 웃었다. 저런 순수한 눈빛은 낮설은지라 잠시 주춤하긴 했으나 시간이 없다. 그러니 얼른─.

　“신을 보게 되다니 영광이에요!”  
　“꼬마야, 난 신이 아니야.”  
　“네? 맞다고 하셨잖아요.”  
　“아니, 그 사람들은 내가 죽인 게 맞지만….” 

　말이 안 통하네. 라이토는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그러나 역시… 이대로 죽이기에는 영 찝찝했다. 동생 사유와 비슷한 또래로 보여서 그런건지. 노화가 느린 뱀팔이어의 특성 상 사유가 훨씬 나이가 많겠지만, 외모로는 비슷한 나이였다. 어떻게 해야할까. 뭐, 제게 호의적이니 비밀 정도는 지켜줄 수 있겠지. 라이토는 미카미에게 다가가선 선량하게 미소를 지었다.

　“그럼, 이 일들은 비밀로 할 수 있지?”  
　“물론이죠!”  
　“그래.”

　그럼, 안녕. 뒤로 돌아선 라이토는 박쥐로 변해 날아갔다.

*

　근데 어째서 이렇게 된 거지. 라이토는 날카로운 눈매로 소년을 잠시 보았다. 단정한 복장과, 지금은 연한 갈색인 눈은 그를 그저 평범한 청년으로 보이게 했다. 문제는 그의 뒤를 졸졸 따라다니는 미카미였다. 설명해봤자, 우연히 마주쳐버렸다는 것이 사건의 유일한 전말이다. 하필 근처에 사는 이웃이었다니. 외출시간이 겹치는 건지 몰라도 계속 마주치는데, 도울 일이 없냐며 물어대는 것이 여간 귀찮은 것이 아녔다. 신이 아니라 뱀파이어라고 몇번을 정정했는데도 호칭은 변하질 않고. 결국 미카미에게로 몸을 튼 라이토가 홧김에 내뱉었다.

　“꼬마야.”  
　“네, 신!”  
　“네 피 모두 가져가기 전에 그만 가지 그래?”

　라이토의 눈이 언뜻 붉은색으로 물들다, 본래의 색으로 돌아왔다. 한적한 거리의 사람들은 둘에게 시선 하나 주지 않고서 그대로 지나쳐갈뿐. 둘의 사이에는 잠시 적막이 맴돌았다. 미카미는 잠시 걸음을 멈춘 채 라이토를 멀뚱멀뚱 바라보았더라. 겁 먹었다기엔 묘한 반응이었다. 그래도 이젠 가지 않을까, 하고 라이토가 생각한 순간이었다.

　“그래도 괜찮아요.”

　뭐? 당혹감에 라이토는 멍청하게 두 눈을 껌벅였다.

　“원하신다면 다 드릴게요, 신님.”

　허. 라이토의 얼굴이 찡그러졌다. 친한 사이도 아닌데 이리 맹목적이라니. 낮설다. 겨우 두어번 만났음에도 이런 헌신을 자처하는 미카미를 이해할 수가 없었다. 그는 이런 대접을 받아본 적이 단 한 번도 없었으니까. 당최 이유가 뭐길래 나에 대하여 절대적인 호의를 보이는 건지. 라이토는 무심코 날카롭게 내뱉었다. 

　“네가 날 위해 죽을 이유는 없잖아.”  
　“신이신걸요.”  
　“그러니까 나는─.”

　멀뚱멀뚱, 바라보는 소년의 시선에 라이토는 말을 멈추었다. 그러니까.

　“왜 내가 신이라고 생각하는데?”  
　“그야, 악을 심판해주셨으니까요.”  
　“…악?”

　이건 또 무슨 소리인지. 라이토가 당혹스러워하는 와중에도 미카미는 말을 이어갔다. 이 사람은 이러이러한 이유 때문에 심판받아 마땅했다, 등의. 라이토는 입을 다물었다. 정작 가해자 본인은 알지 못했다만, 듣고보니 그럴만하다. 우연일까. 알 수 없었다. 중요한 것은 라이토가 미카미의 사상에 동의를 하고 있다는 점이었다. 자신이 해온 일들 역시도 살인이었음을 뻔히 자각하면서도. 물론 그것이 배려를 할 이유는 되지 않았다.

　“어린 아이 피는 필요없어.”  
　“그럼 성인은요?”

　날카로운 말에도 미카미는 아랑곳하지 않고 곧장 물음을 던지었다. 이에 라이토는 고개를 끄덕임으로서 긍정하였지. 미카미는 무언가 생각하는 듯 했다. 그러더니 알겠다는 듯한 표정으로 자리를 벗어나더랬다. 나중에 봐요, 신! 활기찬 인사와 함께. 라이토는 얼떨떨했다. 말할 땐 안 떨어지던 녀석이 갑자기 먼저 가다니. 하지만 무슨 상관일까. 이제야 떨어졌구나, 하고 치부한 라이토는 편한 걸음으로 돌아섰다. 조금 찝찝하긴 했지만서도.

　하지만 그것이 마지막 만남이 될 줄이야. 미카미는 더 이상 찾아오지 않았으며 소년의 집은 비었다 하였다. 듣기론 혼자서 살 순 없으니 친척에게로 갔다던데. 상관할 일은 아니지만, 끈질기게 달라붙던 이가 갑자기 사라져서 그런지 이상하게 허전했다.

　허나 시간은 자꾸만 흘러가고, 기억이란 것은 짧고 연약하다. 무엇보다 그는 인간의 피만 있다면 영생을 살아갈 수 있는 뱀파이어지 않던가. 신경이 쓰여 괜시리 예민했던 며칠이 지나 일년, 이년. 세월과 함께 그는 미카미를 쉽게 잊었다. 또한 뱀파이어 사건은 범인을 알 수 없어 미종결로 끝이 날 수 밖에 없었더라.

*

　덥다. 바람이 덥다. 햇빛을 피해 노을 아래에 서있건만, 어째선지 제게 닿는 바람들은 뜨거웠다. 그렇다고 햇빛 때문에 죽거나 하는 것은 아니였으나 다른 사람들에 비해 더위에 약한 것은 어찌할 수가 없다. 진화를 거듭한 뱀파이어임에도. 평소에 비해 축 처지는 기분에 라이토는 문득 신경질이 났다. 더워. 수건으로 땀을 훔치고선 냉장고에서 붉은 액체를 꺼내들었다. 들이키자마자 냉기가 몸 전체에 퍼지는 것이 기분을 한결 낫게 했다.

　몇년이 흘렀음에도 불구하고, 라이토는 여전히 스무대에서 벗어나지 않은 동안을 유지하고 있었다. 이는 그가 뱀파이어이기 때문이었다. 충분한 피가 있다면 힘을 잃지 않는다. 불사는 아니지만 병에는 걸리지 않는다. 위험에 처한다면 모를까, 영생을 살 수 있었다. 그러나 그로 인해 오는 무료함은 어떻게 할 수가 없구나. 라이토는 자신의 긴 수명에 질릴 듯 했다. 모두가 변하는 가운데에서도 오로지 자신만은 영원하다는 사실이 주는 것은 깊은 허무함뿐이다. 주위에 남는 사람도 없고, 남게 할 수도 없다. 어쩔 수 없는 일이지만.

　땡볕에 밖을 나갈 순 없어 가만히 책을 읽다보니 벌써 저녁이다. 새벽은 아니지만, 아침보단 햇빛이 훨 적으니 괜찮을 것이다. 필요한 물건들만을 챙긴 라이토는 밖을 나섰다. 밤이라 바람이 시원해졌는데도 여전히 후덥지끈하다. 그래도 가벼운 밤 산책 덕분에 기분은 홀가분했다. 공원에 도착한 그는 벤치에 앉았다. 머리가 차갑게 식는다. 가로등 불빛만이 라이토를 비추었다. 

　“신.”

　순간 들려오는 목소리에 라이토는 그 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 들어 본 적 있는 호칭과 목소리였다. 자신을 부른 것인지 감히 확신할 순 없는데도 라이토는 그것이 자신을 부른 것임을 느꼈다. 곧 시선에 들어온 것은 검정색 일색의 남성. 라이토는 그가 누군지 금방 알 수 있었다. 그 꼬마. 틀림없는 그 꼬마였다. 놀라움에 어안이 벙벙했다. 적어도 오년은 지났을테인데도 라이토는 전혀 변하지 않은 반면, 미카미는 그새 훌쩍 자라 성인이 되어있었다.

　“놀라셨다면 죄송합니다, 신.”

　무뚝뚝한 외모와 다를 바 없이 딱딱하기 그지 없는 말투의 저음이 들려온다. 허나 그 얼굴에는 만족감으로 찬 희미한 미소가 떠올라있었다. 자신감으로도 볼 수 있겠지. 광신도는 자신의 신을 앞에 두고서 당당하게 말을 이었다. 예상치 못했던 그 말을 듣고나서야, 바보같이 헌신적인 한 광신도를 앞에서 마주하고난 그제서야 라이토는 깨달을 수 있었다.

　“성인이 되어서 왔습니다.”

　이 녀석, 정말로 내게 피를 줄 생각이구나.


End file.
